Your Love
by thisafternoon
Summary: Our lust was so forbidden. It was torture, it was dirty. It was everything I'd ever wanted, but it was untold. It was secret. No body knew accept the two subjects of affection, but everyone was about to find out and nobody was going to like it.
1. one

Hey people. I've thought long and hard about this story. Wondering if I should write it, or not. I didn't want it to effect my writing on Decode My Life, (which you should totally check out, it would make my day!) and I also wasn't sure about it. I'm going to take a lot longer writing these chapters, then my usual day and a half. I want this story to be _perfect,_ way as perfect as I can get it. Oh and by the way, you know I don't own the Covenant. Only the OC's.

**PS. This chapter is a little shorter then the others. Sorry!**

* * *

_Liliana Curran, is my name. I attend Spencer's Academy, me along with two-thousand other nobody's.  
My life was simple, normally. Unless you counted the fact of my nightlife.  
I was one hell of a ride, with one hell of a guy, but no one can ever know.  
It's our own Dirty Little Secret. _

* * *

**Your Love.**

_Written by Kayla Delacour. _

* * *

**Chapter One, The Start. **

Liliana Curran. I never thought my name suited me. It was so calm, not anything like me. I thought something like Erin or Reese would have suited me better. More plain and simple (No offence to Erin or Reese kiddos I'm sure your quite the rockers.) A name like that would have suited me far more. There was something about Liliana. Maybe the fact that it reminded me of: Look at the water, wow what pretty ditty lilies. The name sounded childish to me. I looked across the diner room of Spencer's Academy were a striking blue eyes met mine. I smirked a little while the owner of those eyes nodded towards the door. I nodded back, his mouth curved into a sexy grin. I looked down biting my lip, hardly, pushing back a beaming smile.

My three friends looked at me oddly. It wasn't like I could help it. Lips, eyes, boy I'm hypnotized.

"Lilly?" Emily said, waving her thin tanned arm in front of my face. Ah. Emily. Emily Davidson. My female best friend. She practically screamed girly. I wasn't sure if it was her non-stop bubbly attitude that did it, or her pink, well _everything. _I cringed at the thought. It wasn't like I was a tomboy, but I wasn't some perky blonde girly girl. Well I _was _blonde, but no perky and girly found here. Emily had dark brown hair, brown eyes and a naturally tanned body. She should have been blonde. I on the other hand was pale, light blonde and had blue eyes. Emily told me I had potential to be like her. I almost spat my lunch out at her when she said that, luckily I spat it back on my plate. I'll tell you, I didn't touch that after. Her and her stupid girly-ness.

Pfft.

I finally noticed my three friends were staring at me. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked, it was dinner. I was tired. Do the math.

"Why are you staring at the Sons?" Emily asked, I felt myself almost fall off the chair at the question. Fuck. I grunted and kept my eyes on my food, it wasn't that good anyway. Tastes like crap. Hell. Crap probably tastes better. Hah. I felt relaxed above the table, at least I hoped I did anyway. I didn't want to give anything away but under the table, my legs were rocking back and fourth. Refusing to stay still. It was our secret; no one would probably believe it anyway shy, not caring, unsocial girl plus high maintenance, hotshot boy. Oh, yeah. I can totally see it in tomorrow's newspapers. Not Likely.

"Alright, she's cracked." Jason said, taking his green eyes off me. I looked up briefly to glare at him. Jason Millers. Hmm. What can I say? Male. _Obviously. _Sarcastic. Annoying. And my best friend. "I don't see what's so great about them anyway." He stated. I shifted nervously. I hated when my friends talked about _them._ This, was often. They were the Sons of Ipswich. Seriously. Everyone talked about them, much to my displeasure. Jason's good-looking face turned into a disgusted face when he watched them. My god. What was he problem, he had just as many girls crawling all over him as they did. Well maybe not as maybe but hell, Jason Millers was up there. Anyone would know that if they simply walked into the girl's bathrooms. All you could see what Jason Millers and Reid Garwin. Yep, my best friend was a heartbreaker. Lucky me. See the sarcasm? No, it was not a good thing. Walking in on your best friend and your worst enemy aren't highlights of my _days. _He really should learn to lock his door, or close his legs. Either way, but I think locking the door will be easier for him.

Amber rolled her eyes. I was lucky to have Amber; she kept my sanity in order and was Jason's little sister. Only by two months, she never forgets to tell us. Believe me she didn't --insert cringe here.-- She was just as stunning as her brother, but you know. In a girl way, no she didn't look like a boy. Shocking right?

It were just us four. Amber, Jason, Emily and I, Lilly. Sitting at _our _table in the lovely dining room of Spencer's Academy.

Two tables down the Sons of Ipswich stood up, there chairs scarping across the floor. I didn't hide my stare, as I knew everyone girl and boy alike were watching the godly boys leave. They walked past our table, when a certain boy ran his smooth finger across my shoulders. I straightened my sitting faster then sound itself, my Truckee's mouth letting out a quiet, "Fuck." I watched them leave, as did everyone else. When the boys were gone, chatting started up again and a prayed to god that no body saw that cheating little boy (Who, I might add was going to cop it later.), doing that to _me _in _public, _his lucky I didn't take off his finger. On the other hand, I didn't moan, that's something to be proud of. Oh. That's bringing back memories. Naughty thoughts. Ponies and fairies and innocent thoughts – I didn't have many of those, may I add.

"Well that's it for me. I'm off." I stated, standing up. I knew I wasn't acting myself at this certain time, luckily I didn't talk that much (Outside my head. Hah.), so I was safe to say, they weren't expecting a bullet on a train amount of talking, like example: Emily Davidson. Cough. Cough. I knew they knew that something was up, knowing Emily she was bond to snoop, but hey, I'll make sure I cover my steps well. I walked though those big double doors and out of the tense dining room, (I was extra careful not to trip. Good old converse.) I kept walking until a rounded the cornered and I smirked, seeing the familiar face. I walked past him, he caught on and followed me back up to the dorms. No more Miss Nice Girl. Oh hell, I was never I nice girl, I was just quiet.


	2. two

What's the best thing about living at school. Getting places, fast: example, dorm room. What's the worst thing about living at school. People intrude on private matters.

With every kiss we shared, I felt the room get hotter. I felt him push me roughly onto the closed door, our lips broke apart and a smirked, looking into the magical eyes of Tyler Simms.

Our hungry lips soon closed the distance, as I pushed the bottom of his shirt up and threw it on the floor. My fingers ran across the toned chest and abs, I felt Tyler smile against my lips. He guided me away from the door and over to the bed where he laid me down smoothly and braced his weight on his arms while he hovered over me.

Tyler Simms, my god. He was an amazing kisser. An amazing everything! He should change his name. Tyler Simms, more like Tyler _Sins._ Yum. Okay just a bit corny aye. Oh well, corny makes the world go around.

"Lilly! We've got movies!" The most dreaded voice came from behind the door. Emily's.

_Owch! _I thought, as my back made contact with the ground, Tyler and I had fallen off the bed and onto the floor. Tyler's shirt off and my shirt half undone, we stood up and straightened up the fallen objects that had fallen over in our 'happy time.'

"Where do I go!" He asked in a quiet, panicked whisper. I looked around the room wildly, my blonde hair whipping my cheeks. My blue eyes fixed on the bed.

"Coming! I'm just getting dressed." I yelled to the door, the last thing I wanted them doing was finding the hidden key and prancing in here themselves. "Under the bed!" I whispered harshly, I didn't mean to sound bitchy, but the pressure was getting to me. _Deep breaths Lil._ I reminded myself pathetically. Tyler rolled under the bed while I made my hair look neater. I throw the door open and there stood _them_.

Amber and Emily stood there with a million DVD's. Okay, so maybe there were four, but in my current state, I'm allowed to feel I little sorry for myself. Right? Yeah I thought so.

"We thought we'd have a movie night, since you weren't doing anything else." Amber gushed. Pfft. No. Nothing. At. All. I don't have a boy hidden in my room, under my bed right now. Nope I'm doing, NOTHING.

They walked in a plopped down on my bed. I cringed and made sure my acting was up to scratch. "Liliana, why is there a guys shirt on your floor?"

Shit. My eyes roomed around the room. Ah. There it was. A blue polo shirt. "Oh, Jase must have left it here." I said, thank god for Jason and his tendency to take off his shirt while relaxing.

Emily nodded, but I could see that suspicion in her brown eyes. I thought about changing the topic before they could ask any more questions, that could damage my social life…and maybe my health. My heart could stop at the rate it was going. I swear. "What movies did you get?" I asked, faking the interest, Like I freaking cared! Tyler Simms was under my bed, and being the normal girls Amber and Emily were they would no doubt be talking about the beloved Sons of Ipswich. Which tonight would be a problem with a fourth of the brothers under my bed.

"How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days, PS I Love You, some movie with Brad Pitt, you know how much I love him and The Notebook." Amber giggles. How typical, I haven't seen these movies in, hmm, two days.

"We watched those on the weekend! Why don't you go back and get some more. I'll wait here." Amber frowned. I smiled brightly and went to open the door.

"No, it's okay Ambs. Liliana's just going to have to live with it." Emily says, her brown eyes starring me down. She knows sometimes up, I can feel it… I groaned and walked over to the bed and ever so softly sat on it, trying to not rock it too much. It was a crap bed, always creaking and squeaking. Try sleeping on that bitch. You'd think a Prep School would have decent beds. God, I'm going to have to tell the Provost that next time I'm in his office.

"So, did you guys hear about the Masquerade Ball coming up?" Emily asked excitedly, as the start of Mrs and Mr Smith started up. Yep, _that _Brad Pitt movie. I can't say I didn't like the movie.

I felt a little bad, Tyler was going to be stuck under the bed all night, well maybe he could see the movie, that would make him feel I little better I hope, I think. Ah well, paybacks a bitch. I'm sure he'll get his revenge.

"The Ball?" I asked, thinking about it briefly. I didn't normally go to parties. I was not a party girl.

"It would be fun!" Amber said, looking around the room. "I wonder who the Sons will go with." She said. I froze. No. Way. It had only been ten minutes and we were already on the subject.

"With there girlfriends." I answered quickly, I tried changing topics. "You guys want to go get some food." Yeah, so I can sneak Tyler Fucking Simms out of here while I still have my pride. Of course, I didn't say this, out loud.

"Oh come on. We brought heaps of food on the weekend! I'll go get some out of the fridge." Emily said, jumping on and off the bed.

"No!" I yelled and jumped up. There was a chance she would see Tyler from over the room. Well not on my watch. "I'll get it." I replied. Emily sat back down and I got up, going over to my little mini fridge, I was careful to watch them for any sudden movements. Meaning, any contact with the bottom of the bed. I grabbed three cans of Coke, a packet of chips and a chocolate bar. I rushed back over to the over side of the dorm and settled myself on top of the bed.

"Do you have any chocolate?" Amber asked, as I dropped the chocolate down the side of the bed, with a plonk, it hit the floor. Tyler had better be grateful, that was my last one!

"Nope, no chocolate. Sorry." I said. _Oh the irony_, I thought. I handed the Cokes over and sat the chips down on the bed.

"What's that noise?" Emily asked, my eyes widened as I heard it to. It sounded like plastic being opened. Maybe a chocolate bar? God, I'm going to kill that boy. That noise stopped, after she said it.

"The toilet." I said. Amber raised her perfect eyebrow. She didn't believe me. Hell, I didn't even believe myself. A toilet. Oh yeah. Pfft. It didn't sound anything like a toilet. My god, I cannot wait for this night to be over. I thought it was going to be good!

"Anyway I wonder who Reid Garwin and Tyler Simms are going to take?"

"Take what?" I said stupidly.

"To the dance!" Emily said, rolling her pretty brown eyes.

"Right. Well they probably aren't going." I stated.

"Don't be stupid of course they are." Emily said.

"Well I-" I started, but was rudely cut off by Amber.

"Yeah, they are the Sons of Ipswich! Those boys are the most adorably handsome boys in school." Oh no she didn't! Stop. Her. My mind begged me, but I was frozen. I could feel a rough finger going up my leg and around my ankle. Luckily, Emily and Amber wouldn't be able to see, they were to far back on the bed. I felt good, I felt cold goose bumps appear and I knew he was smirking. My mind was blank and I couldn't process what they were saying. All my mind was thinking of was the naughty thoughts Tyler Simms had me thinking.

"Lilly?" Emily said, harshly. Her normally perky voice traded in for this annoyed tone.

"Yeah, sorry. I zoned out."

"Do you like one of the Sons of something?" I felt my mouth drop a little.

"No, why would you think something so silly." I said, ah the good acting skills I had. I should be an actress. The finger was replaced with a palm, hot and firm.

"Well you never like talking about them." Amber pouted. I raised my blonde eyebrows.

"Maybe because I'm not obsessed." I said, slowly, patting Amber on the leg, sarcastically. "Don't worry we all know your boy crazy."

"Oh like you can talk! We both know you have a thing for boys backs and shoulders." I felt a blush rise up my cheeks. How did they know that! I have never told anyone that! Now the very same boy they want to talk about is in my room and he knows my weakness. In addition, may I say, he has one of the best backs I've ever seen. So sexy. Right, off topic.

"That doesn't mean I'm boy crazy." I said quietly.

"Right. Well I'm going." Amber said. She got off the bed and swept over to the door. Her auburn hair trailed down her back effortlessly and her green eyes sparkled as she waited for Emily. She looked so much like Jason, only the hair was different. Amber had pretty auburn hair like her father while Jason had his mother's gorgeous blonde hair. They were both easily the best looking brother and sister combo in the school.

"You're leaving? I said, trying not to sound excited. I loved both of them so much, but I was in an awkward position right now. I sounded mean, and I knew it, but I'd make up for it tomorrow, when Tyler Simms _wasn't _hiding under my bed.

They both left and I closed the door with a sigh, my back pressed up against the door. "You can come out now." I said. Tyler moved from out under and bed and pushed himself up, his muscles easily viewable and I remember his shirt. He walked over to me smoothly and pecked me on the lips.

"Aren't you going to kiss your adorably handsome Son of Ipswich goodbye?" While I felt a blush creep up my pale cheeks, I could also feel warm and bubbly inside. His _mine. _My adorably handsome Son of Ipswich. Don't argue with me, you heard it from _his _adorably handsome mouth. Maybe I would have a fairytale. I smiled and kissed him on his soft lips. We parted and both smiled. He opened to door.

"Wait Ty! Your shirt." I said, walked over to the closet, next to the door.

"Keep it." Tyler said, and with a wink, he left. I clung to the shirt. A navy blue polo. It smelt like him, all musky and a tad of sandalwood. My favourite. I wasn't sure what he used, but I loved it.

So that night I changed into my pyjamas, wearing my new shirt and a pair of boy legs, that couldn't be seen, for the shirt was too big for me, which made me love it a whole lot more. The smell caught my senses and drove them insane. That night I slept far better then, I've _ever _slept before.


	3. three

**To my lovely reviewers, thankyou for not failing me!**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to: Thorn555, Rachieee-Rae, mbmjr07, newyorklghts and RK13. Your reviews were so sweet, they made me smile! Thanks so much!**

**Oh and a special thanks to Mbmjr07, who gave me the idea of the flashback/look how this started type thing! This chapter wouldn't me complete without you! Thanks so much! Tyler loves you :)**

**Also, this chapters is sort of a filler, so sorry, but next chapter is super important. Okay, so ready for THIRD CHAPTER! **

* * *

So before I get on with my, ahem, fairytale. I should probably tell you how this all started. Tyler and I, I mean.

Well I think I'm having a flashback. Aren't I lucky?

It was Camp last year, the eleventh grade had been sent on a survival camp out, out bush. AKA: The middle of nowhere. We had been set up into groups, four people in every group. I was with Ashlee Noland, William Collins and the very same, Tyler Simms. It wasn't much as a group I might add; Ashlee was your typical blonde bimbo, she brought nothing but high heels to the bush claiming that she thought the bush was a hotel, like, 'The Bush'. Yeah, she didn't strike you as the smartest one, or even a smart one really. Next on the list was William Collins. He was the not so normal musician. Heavy black fringed kid, pale skin and brown eyes and surprisingly good looking. Good enough for Ashlee, anyway. Then Tyler Simms. I couldn't say much about the kid back then. I didn't know him. Well I knew him, _everyone _knew him, but not personally. I had never talked to him, but whatever.

It was the third day of camp where we really had to got to know our camp members, that day we were drove off and left in the middle of the bush, with nothing but two compasses and a map. We stood in the middle of a forest, trees surrounded us and grass cracked under our feet. The forest was beautiful when I looked at it from afar, being stuck in it? Mmm, not so beautiful.

Ashlee, Tyler, William and I had been walking for about half an hour when we came upon a large rock. I went and sat down on the thing, while Ashlee looked at the map. She narrowed her brown eyes, while she looked at it. "You're holding it the wrong way." Tyler said. He looked up to me and smiled, rolling his eyes at Ashlee.

"Oh." Ashlee stated, she put it in her front pocket and look at me. "A rock!" She laughed and came and sat as far from me as she could.

"Oh yeah, shocking right?" I said, she glared at me. I snorted, I couldn't help myself. She was so…unintelligent, but then again who am I to judge.

The four of us got up again –ignoring Ashlee's whining- and continue on our path back to base camp. It wasn't even five minutes when I noticed the whining had stopped. I turned sharply, looking into the electric blue eyes of Tyler. I frowned, seeing that nobody was behind him. "Tyler! Were are the others?" I questioned, my blue eyes scanning though the thick trees.

"They were here a second ago!" He replied, and as I did, he starting looking around. We looked at each other worried expressions. "Do you think we should get back to base and tell them or look for them?"

I thought about it for a second. "Keep going. We'll just get ourselves lost if we look for them." He nodded. We walked together for about a minute, that we where we saw a clearing, with two paths. Tyler looked at me, he looked slightly worried. I couldn't blame him. Here we were, two teenagers. Stuck in the middle of the thick forest that claims Ipswich.

"If we ever get out of this remind me to sue the school." I said, cracking a smile. Tyler laughed and smiled. Until this moment, I had never really taken the time to look at Tyler, but now that I looked. He was defiantly something.

We walked and walked and walked, until the sun was down and no more light could be seen. "I think we should stop." I said. It was now dark and we were losing our way, into thicker shrubs and trees.

"I agree." Tyler said, I could see his bright blue eyes in the dark; I almost swooned at his beauty. _No boy should be this beautiful, _I thought with a slight smile and a giggle. He looked around at me, and smiled, showing perfect straight white teeth. God, he was gorgeous. "We should start a fire." He said, walking over to a large tree. He tore branches off and started throwing them in a pile. I was staring and I knew it, but he was just so damn sexy. Every time he managed to break the rock-hard thick branches off he would grunt and brake them into smaller pieces.

I walked over and decided to help. I went for the thin smaller branches and started adding to the pile. "Crap!" I yelled, after poking myself in the eye with the twigs in my hands. I angrily threw them into the pile. "I'm suing. I fucking swear it." I mumbled. Tyler laughed; if the sound weren't so musical, I would have glared at him. Stupid boys and there stupid good looks.

"So have you done this before?" Tyler asked, I looked over at him, he was now sitting by the pile of sticks that had yet to be a fire.

"Almost poking my eye out? Sadly, I have to say yes." He laughed, and shook his head.

"I mean this, camping I guess." He said. I sat down next to him, my heart felt like it was going to fly out of my chest at this 'close' contact. Okay, so I was sitting next to him, our knees touching. But hey! This was a big moment for me!

"Err. First time I guess. It doesn't help getting stuck here. At least Ashlee's gone, I mean no offence but seriously." I bit my lip, had I gone to far? Maybe he liked Ashlee? God, I hope not.

"Ha yeah, I know what you mean." He said, smiling up at me though his long thick eyelashes. He was so sexy. God, take me now. I wasn't sure if he was trying to be seductive but my lord does it work for him. Oh dear lord, what in the name of—

My eyes got wider as I realized what he was doing. Was he trying to kill me? If he was, it was working.

There sat a shirtless Tyler Simms, in front of me. No, scratch that. _Beside _me. I had seen him without a shirt and all, at swim meets and stuff, but, man. With him sitting not even a metre away, I could see every curve and every muscle in his body. And a mighty fine body he had, I might add.

Resist!

He put it under the pile of wood, and reached into his jeans. Pulling out a lighter. "Do you smoke?" I asked, looking at the black lighter.

"Nar. But I thought it would be useful at camp." I nodded and watched as he lighted the shirt, then ever so slowly started adding wood to the growing fire.

"You're really good at this." I said, looking into his big seductive blue eyes. He grinned, cutely.

At that moment, I knew I had to have him. He would be mine.

That was the end of my flashback. From that moment, I seduced Tyler Simms, every chance I got, and every time it worked. Slowly it had become this, a secret. I couldn't say we were dating, we weren't friends, really. We just held this sexual tension, and we loved it. He needed me, and I needed him. It was our agreement. Our rules. Our way.

I walked down the hallway of the dorms. I was going to hell. No really, I was.

I knocked on the door of dorm 18 quickly. The door opened and my blue eyes met with big brown ones. "Hey Emily." I said. I wasn't sure if she was still pissed at me from yesterday, but I was about to find out. Emily moved out of the way of the door, signalling me to come in. I did so, and cringed.

Like I said hell. The room was painted pink, her dad had paid an extra thousand or so, just so she could paint her room _pink_. It wasn't a light pink either, it was bright. Emily's bed was pink with white love hearts. She had pictures of celebrities on all the doors. I still had no idea how she slept with all the pink. It was all too much. It hurt your freaking eyes, now that's telling you something!

"I just feel like there's something your not telling me." She said, sitting down on her _pink _bed. She held her _pink _pillow against her _pink _pyjamas. Okay, sorry. I'll stop with the pink now.

"Huh?" I said, I was to freaked out by her room to listen to anything she was saying. Woops. Emily frowned deeply. I sighed, heavily. "I'm sorry! You know what this room does to me!" I whined.

Emily nodded and a laugh escaped her lips. "So are you sure you don't need to tell me anything?" She asked again.

I sighed. Should I?

"No, I've told you everything. Nothing happens with me. Same old story. You know." I lied. I was getting so good at it now, I would have believed myself if I knew it wasn't true. Emily nodded, her gorgeous brown hair flopping about gracefully.

I got up and walked to the door. "I have to go, I'm getting a headache." I said, taking one last look at the _pink _room. Emily snorted.

"Its not that bad!" She yelled, as I closed the door. "Yeah yeah." I mumbled. I walked around the corned and up the stairs, to my floor. Familiar cobalt blue eyes caught my eyes. I gasped, and looked to the boy standing next to Tyler. Reid Garwin.

Reid Garwin was someone I wasn't to familiar with. I knew our families didn't get along, none of our families got along. The Curran family was disliked by the Parry, Danvers, Garwin and sadly, Simms families. I wasn't sure if that was why Tyler and I had never gone eh, _public. _I wasn't even sure if he wanted me like that, but I wanted to know where I stood. I needed to know.

I watched as Reid licked his lips, and then floated over to me. He stood close, our chests almost touching, but my heart didn't quicken, like it did with his best friend.

"Hello." He said smoothly. I looked over to blue eyes, who was frowning. He looked confused. This was my time, to know what I really meant to him.

"Hey." I said, calmly, looking into his pale blue eyes. I knew I was pushing it, I could feel Tyler's sapphire eyes burning into me.

"Want to go to my dorm?" He asked. I almost laughed in his face.

"No." I said simply. Walking past him and brushing my bare shoulder against Tyler's strong bicep. I walked into my dorm. I knew I was in for it tonight. This was his test.


	4. four

Ehh. I shouldn't have done this. He was Tyler Simms, he could have any girl he wanted, and I was only little old Lilly Curran, _that _girl. I wasn't anyone special. But there was another side of me that craved his jealously, he normal calmness was hot but a mad Tyler Simms? Now that was downright sexy!

But here I was.

Hiding away in Jason's dorm room. Jason was currently in the shower, I currently, sitting on his comfy bed (So much more comfy then mine, may I add.) I looked up at his walls, just the typical teenage boys room. Posters of emo bands and girls hung the walls and clothes had turned into the latest fashion trend in carpets.

I heard the bathroom door open and out came a wet Jason. A towel hung loosely on his tanned hips, while another towel in his strong hands wiping his lovely blond hair that he treasured so much. Jason was a pretty boy, a very pretty boy, but he was my best friend, he had always been. Our families are close and we grew up together. I could never ever ever ever look at him differently! But he was still my pretty boy. 'Lil, what are you doing here?" He asked, a frown forming between his green eyes.

"Eh. Can't a come see you?"

Jason stayed silent. He watched me carefully, and I fidgeted under his heavy gaze. I was horrible at lying to him. Although he was a boy, he just looked at me oddly and moved on. Instead of being a girl and nagging until a told him. "Are you okay?" He asked, seriously, walking over towards me and the bed, he sat in the edge. "You didn't get into some type of rug scandal did you?" He said seriously.

I stared at him awhile, wondering if he was serious. "Ew, god no." I said, once he didn't come out in a grin. "How- I- Arh!" I said, jumping off his bed. "Can I not come see you!" Why would he think that, that was--. That was just. Eh I don't know. But me drugs? Nope, I might be a smoker, a swearer and a sinner but I wasn't a druggy. It just wasn't my scene.

"Whatever I'm out." I said, and left a confused Jason sitting on the bed. Walking down the hallways, Looking though my pocket, I found my key but when I looked up. The door was already open. Crap.

Slowly I pushed the door open. I didn't look like anyone was in there, I relaxed once again and turned the lights on, dropping my keys on the table I looked up briefly.

"SHIT!" I screamed, jumping. Tyler Simms stood by the bed, his arms folded across his chest, his eyes had a look to them, yet I couldn't place it. Was it _greed? _Hah. Whatever it was, I was about to find out.

"Liliana." He growled, moving towards me. At this moment I had never been afraid of anyone more. But the truth was, the only person I was afraid of was Tyler, it had always been him. He didn't give me time to answer, as his perfect lips crashed down onto mine, his kiss was fierce and hot, and it made me want more. But it was at that second, when I heard it, that I knew I've done something wrong.

Tyler hadn't seemed to have heard but I knew I had. I pulled away from him and turned my head, not believing what was in front of me. Tyler still went on kissing down my neck, an action that would normally have me on my knees but it this point in time, a went ridged, cold. When Tyler pulled back, I knew he understood. I heard an quiet, "Crap" escape his lips.

Jason Millers pranced in the room, his face murderous, his hands balled up. I was an idiot. I never shut the door, but left it wide open for anyone and everyone to view. Jason went straight for Tyler, bowling his balled up hand back and bring it forward, crashing into Tyler's jaw. Tyler reaction harshly, punching him right back in his stomach. "What are you doing with her Simms? She isn't your weekly playtoy!" I heard Jason yell. I looked back and forth between Tyler and Jason, by this point they both looked like they were going to kill each other. Well, that wasn't happening in _my _dorm room.

"JASON!" I yelled, placing my arms around his strong waist. He ignored me and continued swiping away at Tyler. Letting go of Jason, I putted on Tyler's shirt, begging him to stop. He as well, ignored me. Greaaaat.

Looking back to the door, I saw a group of students gathering around it, running over I slammed it in their faces and went over to my bed. I sat down taking a rather different approach. I started crying. Totally and completely bawling my fucking eyes out. God, I was a great actress, I'll say it again. I made some odd wailing noises, something completely out of my character, I never cried, nor made weird wailing sounds. Because I knew this would stop them, and it did. Both boys stopped, they turned and watched me. Jason and Tyler's breathing heavy, there chests heaving up and down.

I peered between my fingers, looking at both boys I frowned. "Great, you guys look worse then that Chucky doll." Tyler's jaw had forming a nice black bruise, his shirt ripped in several places. Jason had a puffy eye, that would surely be black by tomorrow, and a blood lip.

"Sit." I commanded both boys. They looked at me questionly, finally Tyler sat. Jason looked at him, a disgusted look graced his bleeding face.

"I'm not-" The blonde started, I looked back at him crudely.

"SIT!" I commanded a second time. Walking into my bathroom I pulled out bandages, creams and anything else that looked like it would help. I walked over to Jason, deciding he was worst off and started wiping the blood off his face. "Eh, Tyler look what you did. I hate blood." Looking at the lip, I surveyed the damage. "You're not going to need stitches."

"Fabulous." I heard him mutter. I ignored him and applied some healing cream to his eye and set off to work on Tyler. For him I just needed cream, he wasn't bleeding, thank god. Blood is gross, I can't stand it. Sometimes about the fact that its meant to stay _inside _your body and not having it i_nside made_ me feel seriously disturbed.

"You guys can go out." I said, pulling back the covers of the bed. Before sitting on top of it and watching the boys go. "Tyler you might want to throw that shirt away." I added, he didn't turn but I saw him nod sharply.

After the door shut behind him, and lied down on my bed. "Dickheads" I said, before sleep overtook.

**Sorry sorry sorry! I know it took ages, but I couldn't think but here is chapter four! I hope its okay! Please review (=**


End file.
